David's Redemption
by Chrissy Renee Pinto
Summary: David's children are a threat to the Yeerk Empire! Can the animorphs save them before their Grandfather captures them! Read and Review!


Courage, also known as fortitude, is the ability to confront fear, pain, danger, uncertainty or intimidation

**Courage**, also known as _fortitude_, is the ability to confront fear, pain, danger, uncertainty or intimidation. It can be divided into 'physical courage' — in face of physical pain, hardship, and threat of death — and 'moral courage' — in the face of shame, scandal, and discouragement.

A little piece my father used to dictate to me every night since I was three. He being the decorated army captain wanted his son to grow up with the same values ..boy.. was he disappointed. Not that he ever showed it. Mom never allowed him to. In his own way he was proud of me..accepting..but I could never accept it. That I wasn't the noble, courageous man my father was and I proved it on more than one occasion .It was like I was skipped on the genes or something. I looked for opportunities to prove myself. But that did nothing to improve the situation.

To illustrate, when little Betsy's, from down the street, cat ran up a tree. I volunteered, all was going fine until I reached the stupid animal, then all hell broke loose. The last thing I remember is that little brat accusing me of 'molesting' her kitty in front of two mean looking police officers and extreme pain in my nether regions.

With the animorphs , I tried many times to be a hero but they didn't want that-they wanted a mindless, obedient soldier or a pawn is more likely. And we all know what happens to pawns..No such luck..I wasn't going to give them the opportunity. Thinking back I realized maybe I was a tad immature, arrogant and ..a whole lot of other things.but I honestly believed I could be the savior of the day should the opportunity arrived and finally..It did!

I am David Harper, formerly a rat and this is my story!

'_Rachel! Are you ready_?' Jake thought spoke to his cousin. '_Sure_!' He knew he could count on her. She was the resourceful one of the group; he could trust her with his life.

'_Okay! Everybody lets do this! Marco! Cassie! You guys are up_!'

A gorilla and a wolf jumped into the hallways of the office building, which served as a front for Yeerk activities, throwing the working staff that night into panic.

'_Aren't we the 'odd couple?_' Marco chuckled. The she wolf rolled her eyes in response.

'_Grab it Rachel_!' Jake commanded. A great horned owl swooped downward from the ventilation shaft and plucked a file from a particular man in a tacky suit who was in the middle of the large scuffle to escape.

'_Got it!_'

"_Let's get the hell out of here!'_

In the great confusion of the appearance and disappearance of wild animals, nobody noticed the group of teenagers leaving the building.

"So what do think is on that disk!" Marco asked while browsing through a comic book he picked up from the dresser he was leaning against.

"I don't know ..but it has to be important if the guy plowed through two stop lights and was running through the offices as if his car was on fire!" "Even the humans there could tell something strange was going on!"

"Any luck breaking into the file!" Jake asked the boy at his computer.

"Forgive me Prince Jake! but the yeerks have employed an advanced system of codes but by reconfiguring the data and tuning it with present human technology.." He trailed off, noticing their blank expressions, "Am I going too fast for you?"

"uh not really! But could you hurry it up! I want to see who beat us as a number one priority!" "Why Marco, Are you feeling unloved?" Rachel teased from her position on the bed. Marco grinned sardonically, "Why yes Rachel, why don't you ease my pain by..kissing my ass!" Before Rachel and Jake could respond Ax interrupted them with an announcement. "Prince Jake! I have hacked into the disc!"

"Who is this Tom Cruise?" Cassie asked, bending over Ax's chair.

"Tom Cruise! Is he one of us!" AX inquired an innocent mask on his face. Even Tobias managed to crack a smile at that one. "No Ax! He is a-." "Oh my GOD! Is that.."

"David!" Jake muttered his eyes wide with disbelief, shock tightening his features.

"David!" Rachel cried mockingly, "but he's a nothlit!" "Yeah!" Marco agreed, "and is about as threatening as a ..a rat!" forgetting momentarily about how he knocked him out and trapped him in his closet.

"No! It's not David that is a threat to the Yeerk empire..It's his children!"Ax proclaimed with a grim finish, bringing the meeting to a still silence.

"David cannot possibly have children..I mean he's just a kid!" Cassie piped up. Her shrill voice echoed in the barn. "And with Visser 3 's daughter!" Jake murmured. "Wonder how that happened!" Tobias commented, a curious tinge in his eyes. "Geez, the guy must have been that desperate!" Marco smirked, but just the thoughts of David with Nadine (as she is called) send his skin crawling. "What I don't understand is how they can be a threat to the Yeerk empire!" Rachel snapped, eyes narrowed at their leader. The fact that David was now human was slowly eating at them. He was threat that had to be eliminated and now that he was back..there was no telling what his future designs on them were.

"Because when a human mates with an Andalite." Ax explained oblivious to their sour faces, "Certain genes become active that lay dominant for generations!"

"What kind of genes!" Jake asked quietly. "Genes that grant the possessor special powers!" Ax informed them mysteriously. "You mean like morphing !" Marco guessed casually, knotting his brows.

"No, besides that like invisibility, pyrokinesis ..there was limited data on the disc!" Ax explained simply, but his eyes betrayed his worry. "So what are we going to do?" Cassie asked hesitantly, half hidden in the shadows so they couldn't see the apprehension lining her face.

"We have to make sure we get to them before the Yeerks do!"

He woke up to a gritty dry taste coating his tongue and 10 pairs of eyes staring down at him. "David! Are you okay!" "Yeah!" A groan erupted from his lips, "Fine as a victim of a runaway trunk!" as soon as he sat up, a sharp thunder of pain raced across his neck. "Ow!" David muttered. "Don't move so much!" The pretty blond beside him instructed, her brown eyes clouded with worry. "Thank you, Captain obvious!"

She smiled, as a quip left her lips "Sorry! This is your doctor speaking!"

"You took quite a spill!" commented the red haired boy next to him. "I know I was there!" David grumbled. His grimace was momentarily hidden by the colorful Mickey Mouse towel he was rubbing himself down with.

"Daddy! Are you okay?" A blond haired little girl stared up at him captivating him with her emerald eyes . "Daddy!" "Yes sweetie, I'm fine!"

"No you're not! You're bleeding!" the older girl's voice pitches behind him prickling the hairs on the back of his neck. He felt the sticky, wet substance slid down his neck but a lethargic feeling refused to let him worry about it.

All he wanted was a good meal and a trip out of the sun. "Let Sky take care of it!" He shrugged it off but noticing her dubious look. "I am fine, Sis! I think I can survive a trip home!"

The warm sensation started from the base of his neck and soon spread to the rest of his head. "Thanks Sky!" "No problem! Dad!" David stretched on the sofa, suppressing a tired yawn. Then, he focused on his sister, eyes gleaming with anticipation "So Amelia, what's for lunch?"

"Beef casserole, Fried chicken and mixed salad!"

"Sounds great except for the salad part!"

She chuckled, "Sorry bro but you have to set an example!" David made a face as he slid off the couch, dragging his feet as he walked to the dinning room."It is scientifically proven that salad is good for your health! It reasonably increases your life expectancy! " He explained pointedly, flashing his younger brother a knowing look.

"And you Robin have to eat chicken!"

"What! Why!" He cried in alarm.

"Because you are practically anorexic!" She responded with mild exasperation. She was used to taking charge of situation having a natural tact for it. David sniggered, "Besides other things!" Robin punched him in the shoulder, then took a seat on the opposite side of the table. "Nyssa! Rose! Lunch is served!"

"Daddy! Daddy! Nyssa killed Mr. Birdie!" Rose ran into the room screeching at the top of her lungs. "I did not! I didn't even touch the damn thing!" Her sister refuted with an intense fervor, her jade eyes flaring.

"She used her powers!" Rose whispered with a trace of sadness, tears gathering at the corners of her brown eyes.

David rolled his eyes, his lips set in a thin line as he confronted the duo "Nyssa, What did you do?"

"Nothing!" She yelped in defense, an argument on her lips to belie her sister's claim. "When something goes wrong it is always my fault?" "Caroline dared her to climb the tree and when she couldn't ..she caused a tree branch to fall on her cat." Rose sniveled, tugging at her pigtails.

"Nyssa, did you really-" David snapped, his eyes bored into hers as if trying to decipher the contents of her mind.

"No, I didn't!" She protested vehemently, folding her arms across her turquoise shirt."She's lying!"A mocking sneer suddenly twisted pretty pink lips, "Can you prove it!"

Rose stuck out her chin and held her sisters gaze with open defiance; suddenly they weren't two 12 year olds anymore but two fighters sizing each other up for battle. David shook his head wearily, running his fingers through his short blond hair. His body has aged faster than time and every problem seems heaver on his back.

"We will discuss this after lunch!" his stomach clenched in dread.

"I really don't know what to do with her!" David sighed as he washed his plate. Amelia noticed how the creases against his brown eyes deepened whenever he talked about Nyssa. "She's stubborn, outwardly arrogant..she doesn't seem to listen to a word I'm saying and her teacher has called at least three times to complain about her behavior in class!" He tossed a dish into the rack. Amelia nodded sympathetically but from the corner of his eye he noticed the almost imperceptible curve across the edges of her lips. He raised an eyebrow wryly in an unspoken question. Her smile widened in response, "Who does she remind you of?"

He searched his memory- mom, dad, Amelia, Robin, his cousins..he even considered the animorphs. She was in way like Rachel and Marco.. But then it clicked she was an exact copy of him. "I can tell from your shocked expression you solved the multimillion dollar question!" Robin sniggered in good humor, "It is how the principle of genetics works and..karma!""I was never that..extreme!" He protested angrily, brown eyes darkened in irritation.

Amelia quirked an eyebrow and gazed at him playfully "Are you sure you are thinking of the same David?" His eyeballs rolled heavenward before he relented, "Maybe I was a bit of a little bit brazen but never that.." The collective looks of Amelia and Robin were enough to silence him. "Yes, you were that bad and yes, you are going to have as much problem with her as our parents had with you.."

She informed him pointedly. Amelia was never known to mince words. "But that means you can at least understand her if not manage her! Just think how you felt in those situations and talk to her!"

An encouraging almost poignant smile spread across her face reflected in her eyes, "In the end David! All we have is each other!"

Later that day as he walked into the sunshine, he couldn't help but be thankful it was a beautiful day. Australia was beautiful that time of the year. Of all the places he had lived in while moving around with his parents, the country is his favorite. His brother and Sister felt the same way so they opted to stay and soon lost touch but for a long time he felt it was mainly due to the accident.

"Hello David!"

He nearly jumped out of his skin as the sound of the voice shattered the dreamy haze he was walking in. "Hey Dana!" He greeted her with a shaky smile, his hands unconsciously straightening his attire.

A girl stepped from the shadows, an endearing smile stretched across her face but what electrified his beating heart was her azure eyes twinkling a moonlight silver.. "How is my favorite repairman doing?"

"Fine as can be expected!" David responded with uncharacteristic cheerfulness.

She began to walk with him much to his nervousness, "Heard you took quite a spill today!" She started. He winced inwardly, hoping she wouldn't bring it up. "Yes but as I told my sister-I'm fine!" He stated dismissively, privately praying she wouldn't make a big deal out of it! "Actually I'm great on a surfboard; it was just one of those unexplained circumstances!" "Yeah! Maybe it was the work of alien life forms!" She whispered knowingly and then burst into laughter. David joined in a few seconds with skittish, nervous laughter that reverberated in his mouth. After all he had been through any mention of aliens be it books, movies, comics, marathons, jokes and coffee mugs made him uncomfortable.

"How are your sweet angels, they must have been frightened!" Dana asked after a considerable silence passed with the two of them, walking down the lane. "They're fine!" David responded but he was more interested in her beautiful smile, it reminded him of the sun, if that made any sense. "One is beginning to grow horns but the other two are fine!"

The musical chuckle that emitted from her pink lips was the best sound he had heard all week.

"Nyssa!" She stated matter of factly with a twinkle in her eye. "Yeah!" David sighed suddenly feeling his spirits dampen which he thought was improbable on such a beautiful day. "She is just at that age, she will outgrow it!" The encouraging explanation was intended to lift his spirits "Remember how we were at that age!"

David couldn't stop the chortle from bursting forth, "I believe your Dad's exact words were, "I'm going to have you both arrested for attempted murder!"

She laughed back, inclining slightly against him . Behind her, he caught the knowing glint in Mrs. Travis 's eyes. "Hello Mrs. Travis !" Dana called as they made their way to her house, "How was Lucas?" "He is fine, Dana!" the old lady responded cheerily, "You know I don't believe in teenage parents but if all the children were as sweet and well behaved as your little boy then I really have no right to complain!" David noticed the sadness that marred her pretty face but was chased away by a quick smile even as Mrs. Travis blabbered on. David wished he could say something in Dana's defense but anything he said can and would be used against him.

She walked past them to her house next door, whistling to herself. Regardless of her tactless and inquisitive nature, she was a good friend to Dana and to him. "So how did you do on the calculus test?" David asked casually. She grinned, "What do you as my tutor think ?"

"B+!"

"B-!" She responded, a triumphant smile relaxing her features. She held out her arms and wrapped him in a hug which he gladly obliged. Her hair smelt like a bouquet of roses or was it her perfume, he really didn't care. They broke away when the sound of crying from upstairs disrupted their tranquil moment. "ho-hum, he is awake! Could you give me a minute?"

He nodded, knowing full well the demands of parenthood. Wandering around her house, tastefully decorated with a woman's touch, a picture on the mantel caught his eyes though it was half buried by flowers. It was of Lincoln and her, locked together in a loving embrace. Just a glance of his face was enough for passionate anger to flood his system. Lincoln Miller was Dana's boyfriend for almost three years, that was until he felt their relationship wasn't going anyway so he left- about a day or two after he slept with her.

He shook his head; she was obviously still nursing the delusion that he would one day return and claim his rightful place by her side. Hearing footsteps descending the stairs, he retreated to the window and pretended to be engrossed with the scenery. The last thing he wanted to do was to upset her just when they were getting comfortable with each others situation. He waited until she stopped below the stairs to turn around and inquire, "How is the little tyke?"

She had saved a smile especially for her son that emerged whenever she talked about him. David watched as her eyes lit up and a pretty, pleasant smile graced her features. '_Someday she will smile like that for me!'_ He thought fondly as she began to animatedly talk about her son. Halfway through her classroom story, she stopped and stared past him out the window. "You won't believe it, David but I think I just saw a red tailed hawk!" "A red tailed hawk..in this country!" David's brow furrowed in confusion. "Yeah, I know!" She leaned out of the window and studied the sky, "But it's gone now!" There was a tinge of disappointment in her tone as she turned around to face David. "David, are you okay? You look –troubled!" The former rat, on his part couldn't explain the frosty chills that ripped through his spine.

**A total fan of David and since there are not that many stories thought I'd add one myself. ciao! , **


End file.
